A Most Unusual Proposal
by Thesegoto11
Summary: This short one-off story is written as a birthday gift to my friend Tee-Wrighty, pairing Liara T'Soni and Leliana - two of her favorite characters (hence the cross-over). Just imagine some general hand-waving to explain how they end up in the same universe.


_**A/N: This short one-off story is written as a birthday gift to my friend Tee-Wrighty, using two of her favorite characters (hence the cross-over). Just imagine some general hand-waving to explain how they end up in the same universe.**_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief among the inhabitants of Skyhold, Leliana did not actually sleep in the rookery. In fact, she actually had a rather nice suite in a corner of the stone edifice - one that caught the last rays of the sun each day. Not that the Spymaster had many opportunities to enjoy watching the bright sun drop beneath the snow capped crags. Even if she didn't spend the entire night at her desk, it was close.

But with Liara making a rare visit, Leliana was determined to spend as much time with her lover as she could. Even though that meant that the stack of papers that required attention was much higher than she would like. With one last baleful look at the teetering tower of to-dos, Leliana headed to her rooms.

As she walked, she couldn't help the half-smile tugging up one corner of her full lips. The fingers of her right hand played with a small metal box in one of her many pockets. Contained within was a ring, carefully crafted of gold, holding a single square ruby. Leliana had pulled in a favor or two to commision its making by one of the finest dwarven craftsmen in Orzammar. If all went according to plan, Leliana hoped to present this ring to Liara tonight, asking the Asari to be her wife.

She applied her usual meticulous planning to the evening. She knew Liara would be sitting wrapped in a blanket in a soft chair on the rough stone balcony (most likely reviewing a "data pad", which seemed to be how she worked), waiting for Leliana to join her so they could watch the sunset together. Liara would be expecting Leliana to bring a tray with a teapot and two cups, along with a small pot of honey, as was their custom when they were together in Skyhold.

Leliana planned on bringing that tray out this evening, with the ring featured prominently in the center of a large pink blossom she'd harvested that afternoon. She would declare her love for the Asari, and her desire to spend the rest of her short human days with Liara.

If all went well, Liara would agree. The thought that she might not caused Leliana to bite her lip in worry. Ah well. Too late to go back now. This is what she wanted - all she wanted - and she was determined to give it her best effort. Which meant she needed to hurry if she was going to get home to her love before sunset.

Trying her best not to burst gracelessly through the door as she reached her rooms, Leliana called out. "Li? Are you home, mon cherie?"

"On the balcony, dearest." Liara's warm tones stoked flames in Leliana's chest.

"I'll join you in just a moment. Just putting on the tea." The normally stoic spymaster hoped that the Asari could not hear the nervous tremors in her voice.

Leliana set the kettle over the fire, envious of the stories Liara told of the wonderful tools at her disposal that heated water instantly. While she waited for the water to boil, she removed her hood, hanging it over the back of a nearby chair. She carefully unbuckled her armor, setting it piece by piece on the rack custom made to hold it. She smiled at the latest addition to her rooms - the rack she'd asked Harritt to construct to hold Liara's shiny white armor. She paused to run a finger along the foreign material, marveling that something so thin and lightweight could protect her lover during battle.

Leliana pulled her linen shirt over her head as she walked to her armoire, discarding it on the floor. She was far too distracted at the moment to worry about where her dirty laundry ended up. The blue silk tunic she selected slid over her head and softly down her pale skin as she mentally rehearsed what she planned to say to Liara.

She was still rehearsing as she put the final touches on the tray, arranging the ring to best display the large ruby in the very center so that Liara could not miss it, when the harsh whistle of the tea kettle broke her reverie. She hastily poured the water into the waiting pot, wanting to be sure that she timed her appearance just as the sun's rays spread their deep pink light across the landscape as it set.

Taking on final deep breath, and doing her best to work some moisture in her mouth, Leliana stepped carefully towards the balcony. She paused for just a moment to clear her throat, wishing she'd swallowed a bit of warm honey to be sure her voice was at its best.

She turned the corner through the doorway, stopping suddenly and dropping her meticulously prepared tray to the stone beneath her feet with a loud gasp at the sight before her. The loud crash didn't not seem to affect Liara, who was on one knee before Leliana, her hand outstretched with a platinum band topped with a large sapphire. The Asari only smiled at seeing the unflappable spymaster so clearly flapped.

"Leliana, my dearest love. I want to spend each and every day I can with you, showing you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The red-head dropped to her knees next to Liara, wrapping her arms around her and covering her with kisses. "Yes! Oh maker, yes!"

As Liara leaned in to return the kisses, her gaze fell on the rubble of the broken tray, noticing the flower and the ring still somehow seated in its center. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Leli! What is- Were you going to- Did I step on- Oh goddess, yes! I will!"

Leliana chuckled warmly, clearly pleased to render Liara speechless. "But I haven't asked a question, mon cherie." Reaching over to pick up the ring, she moved to place it on Liara's finger, just as Liara began to slip the sapphire adorned band over Leliana's.

Their eyes met as they smiled at each other then, leaning in to share a soft kiss that quickly deepened into so much more, happy tears mingling together.


End file.
